


Eraser

by Leafling



Series: It's been five years and I'm still thirsty for Kylo Ren. [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Can either be read as Non-Con or Reader is a Masochist, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Dark Kylo Ren, Dark reader, Evil Kylo Ren, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hardcore, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Manipulative Snoke (Star Wars), Mentioned Snoke (Star Wars), Other, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi & Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader can be F or M or NB, Size Difference, Violent Sex, Violent Thoughts, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafling/pseuds/Leafling
Summary: You both can’t be Snoke’s favorite. Kylo decides to take you down a peg after witnessing you being praised by the Supreme Leader.
Relationships: Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: It's been five years and I'm still thirsty for Kylo Ren. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129262
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Eraser

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, like, as soon as I saw TFA but never uploaded it. LOL. 
> 
> Title from NIN's "Eraser."

Kylo’s brimming with jealousy. It’s rolling off him in these hot and poisonous plumes, like the acrid smoke that billowed from fresh carnage and destruction. It choked the transport lift, seemingly sucking out all of the air. Cutting the climate control with its pure, white hot heat. The fluorescent tube-bulbs that lined all sides of the elevator flashed, the intensity of the energy threatening to short their power. Your connection in the force thrummed with violence, heavy with darkness and the sheer weight of his anger. 

You stood, completely unintimidated, by the beginnings of one of his infamous tantrums. Oh, what poor console or officer would be at his childish whim. It was truly a _ pity,  _ and he was truly  _ pitiful.  _ To not realize, the reason _ why  _ you were so much more highly favored than he was because his inability to control himself, his temper, his lack of self-control. You watched his shoulders tremble with muted amusement, uncaring if he could feel it  through the force, your  derision towards him. 

There was no amount of posturing he could do towards you to scare you, to make you smaller than him, to make you beneath him. You were not only his equal in power, but the Supreme Leader himself had given you such high praises just moments before. 

Knelt before Snoke, you were congratulated for your efforts on your joint-mission with Ren. And him? He was called a useless boy and brow-beaten for not being able to handle a simple uprising in a nowhere mining colony. How unworthy he was to hold any titles when he couldn’t handle starving villagers with sticks and stones.  _ Embarrassing _ . How he didn’t cut them down as soon as they got confident, a mystery to you.

So, you stare at the back of his helmeted-head and  _ laugh  _ at him through your force connection. A cruel, sharp sound in your head and his.  _ You’re a coward, Ren. A coward unfit for the simplest tasks. Is that why you wear the mask? To hide? Does it make you feel powerful? _

There was this thrill, this sick and sadistic desire to twist the knife even more. To see those broad shoulders absolutely quake as you assaulted his very senses with the evidence of his inferiority, his failure. You push into his head the image of him being grazed by a blaster bolt, how incompetent that made him look to the ‘troopers. To the entire First, even. You show him Hux arguing his utility to the Supreme Leader. How Snoke himself had agreed.  _ If not for your blood. If not for Vader. I would dispose of you right now, like the filth you are.  _

The seams of his leather gloves seem to shriek as he clenches his hand into an ever more tightening fist. The sound is at once overpowered by the warfare being waged inside your joined minds, and deafening as it is the only noise in the elevator beyond the mechanical whir of  hydraulics and buzzing of lights. 

He’s about to break, you can feel it. You want to know if he’s going to implode and crumble inward like the mine you had destroyed to teach Zeta IV a lesson about crossing the Order, or erupt like a great  volcano and fly from the lift with his ‘saber at the ready to obliterate the first thing he saw. 

_ Just one more push _ , you think with a broadening smirk. You rest your own gloved-hand upon the hilt of your lightsaber and without thinking, unclasp the buckle keeping it secured to your belt. Holding it up like you’re inspecting it, you casually say, “maybe now the Supreme Leader will understand my entreaties to pay those dear parents of yours a  much-needed visit.” 

You hear the impact before you register what has happened. Kylo’s fist is in the wall beside your head. Sparks are spraying all around you as he breathes heavily in his mask, the sound almost asthmatic. His chest is heaving and you almost can’t tell because of how close it is to your face at that moment. His head is full, not of words or thoughts, but of feelings. Truly bestial and vicious, such powerfully horrid  _ feelings _ that you’ve never felt from another person. Kylo didn’t just want to kill you in that moment, he wanted to kill  _ everything _ about you. Destroy every last midi- chlorian that made you up. 

With the last falling spark, the elevator was plunged into absolute darkness. However, you could still see Kylo clearly, and he you. In that tense moment, where it truly felt as though you could not breathe, you held his gaze through that thick, dark eye-shield. You could smell the blood from where glass sliced through leather and skin. Sharp, metallic. The fumes from the broken bulb, the xenon and  _ heat.  _

You know exactly what’s happening when you can  _ hear _ the way Kylo’s teeth are grinding against each other. You’re being whipped around and pushed face-first into the mess of glass, you almost stumble over your ‘saber and are taken aback at the realization that you even dropped it in the first place. His chest is against your back before you can form another thought and you can  _ feel  _ how  _ hard  _ he is right now. 

Your heart stops. Skips the next beat. It’s like your field of vision is narrowing down, focusing just on the bloody hand beside your face. He still hasn’t moved it. The stench of blood is even louder now. You’re dizzy now. You’re being bombarded with the savagery of him. 

Turnabout is fair play. 

He’s inside you now and it’s just as cruel as when you were in his mind. It’s his turn to twist the knife, to revel in what he’s doing to you.  _ Snoke’s pet is being fucked by such a wretch... truly pathetic.  _

Your knees lose strength, you buckle under his weight, under his powerful thrusts, and yet you don’t sink to the floor. He keeps you where he wants you, speared on him. In one motion, he’s taken complete control of you—in the rest, he destroys you. 

You clench your eyes shut, the searing burn in your stomach and up your spine feeling like immolation as he renders you to dust. 

In some far-off part of you that will soon be annihilated as well, you wonder if this is what the Supreme Leader planned when he bonded you to Kylo.  _ To feed off each other’s hatred. _

Apart, you’re weak but together, your power is limitless.

You open your eyes, but everything is white. 


End file.
